Husband and Wife
by Applespike forever
Summary: Applejack and Spike love each other basically. Other characters in this are, Rainbow Dash, Discord, Dinky Doo, Derpy Hooves, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Screwball, and the others in this story from Daughter of discord. shout outs to DisneyFanatic2364
1. 1

A certain cowgirl mare with a bright orange coat like when a sunset, a soft, silky blonde mane a brown hat that shaded her big emerald eyes and a cutie mark of 3 perfect shaped apples, Applejack was doing her chorse, and she was on her seventh tree while thinking about her crush, Spike. Yes she has developed feelings for Spike, but she hasn't told him yet because she is scared that it would ruin her friendship with the dragon. What do I do? He has liked Rarity ever since he came to Ponyville and I can't take that away from him. She kept on asking in her head.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain purple dragon with green emerald eyes, dark green spines, light green scales, was in his room after having helped Twilight with organising the books again and he was relived when he could go to his room in the big castle, with his mind on only one thing, his crush,Applejack. Yeah, he got over his childhood crush, Rarity because she got married to Fancy Pants and he was fine with that because he was so over her and found someone else to be in love with. the only thing he was asking in his head was, How will she react if i tell her that I love her? and Will she not want to be friends anymore or will she like me back? He was so worried that he didn't hear Twilight calling him to dinner. It wasn't until Twilight came into his room and screamed in his ear,

"SPIKE!"

Twilight shouted into his ear and snapped him out of his worries and thoughts.

"AHHHHH"

Spike replied snapping out of his thoughts and rubbed his ear to stop the ringing.

"It's dinner time, are you OK? I was calling you for 10 minuets, but you weren't responding so I came to see if you were OK and I saw that you had a worried face and staring off in the distance." Twilight asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some things on my mind." Spike replied while getting up from his bed.

"Is it your crush on Applejack?" Twilight asked. The mane 6, except Applejack, new of Spike's crush on her, plus he told Rarity of his crush when he was a baby dragon and said that he loved someone else just before Rarity got married and Rarity understood.

"Yeah, I'm just scared to tell her, what if she doesn't want to be friends with me or if she doesn't like me back?" Spike said while shaking.

Twilight just hugged Spike and told him it will all be OK and when he feels ready then tell her how he feels.

* * *

A few weeks later Twilight called everyone to the castle of friendship, for a special announcement. They were all in the throne room.

"Guys I have a special announcement, we all get to go to the Gala in Canterlot!" Twilight shouted. Everyone gasped and Pinkie went all around the room at lightning speed.

* * *

When Applejack got home she had a visit from her good friend Fluttershy and she let her in, they went into the living room. Fluttershy was the only one who new about Applejack's crush on Spike, as well as she new of the dragon's crush on Applejack, she new ever since she married Discord.

"Are you OK Applejack you were quiet when Twilight told us we were going to the gala." Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK, just a bit shocked." Applejack replied.

"I think you should tell Spike your feelings for him." Fluttershy suggested, hugging her friend.

"Maybe... I'll think about it OK?" Applejack said, hugging her friend back.

A few minuets Fluttershy went home and Applejack went to her room and got a good nights sleep

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship, Spike was in his bed in his room and was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Spike, are you in there, i wanted to talk to you about the Gala." A voice said on the other side of the door. He knew it was his sister, Twilight Sparkle.

"Yeah, you can come in." Spike answered.

Twilight opened the door with her magic and stepped into the room. "OK, since we got invited to the gala, i'm thinking this is the best opportunity to tell Applejack your feelings about her.

Spike hesitated for a moment, but managed to say, "I'll think about it OK?"

Twilight just nodded in understanding and turned and left the room. Spike laid down on his bed as soon as his bedroom door closed.

Both Applejack and Spike decided to tell each other their feelings at the gala and they both slept soundly.

* * *

At the Gala

When all the other went to do what they were going to do at the party, Applejack and Spike were left alone.

"So..., what are you going to do today?" Spike started the conversation.

"Ah don't rightly know, but Spike I have something I want to tell you." Applejack said nervously.

"What is it A.J.?" Spike asked with concern and hope that she was going to say what he thinks she is going to say.

"I LOVE you Spike, I've loved you ever since you came to Ponyville, even when I saw that you loved Rarity, I never stopped loving you," Applejack said looking down nervously, "But I get it if you don't like me back, I know you still like Rarity." She quickly looked down to avoid eye contact.

Spike was surprised, and was contemplating what he had just heard, Did she really say that she loved me? Am I dreaming? Did she really love me all this time even when I was courting over Rarity and I didn't know? He asked in his head. "Well um A.J. there is something I want to tell you too, I LOVE you too more than a friend, when I started to grow up, I moved on from Rarity when she got married to Fancy Pants I was happy for me, and i had lost interest in her way before her wedding and when i was growing up."

Applejack was just as surprised about that confession. Her jaw dropped to the ground as she went up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and when they pulled away a little bit, still in the embrace, they leaned in and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they broke away, they went to tell their friends and their friends were happy for them and after that they went home and Applejack and Spike would go on a date tomorrow.


	2. 2

Applejack and Spike were going on a date today. They were excited.

Spike was on his way to Sweet Apple Acres, smiling and humming a song that he remembered from his childhood.

He was at the entrance when he saw Applejack come out if the house with a loving smile on her face and she ran up to her lover.

"Hay sugercube, i'm ready for our date." She happily said while giving Spike a smooch.

Spike returned the smooch and when they broke away they began to walk on their way to their date. They were going to a restaurant.

The restaurant, not full with many ponies surprisingly, but Spike and Applejack were fine with that. They found a table for two and sat down.

The waiter came up to them, "Hello there, what can i get for you both?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll have the lasagna special please." Applejack said with a smile back, giving him her menu. Spike was still looking.

"I'll have the pineapple pizza please." He finally decided, giving him his menu as well.

After the waiter went to get their orders, Applejack smiled at Spike and he smiled back at her.

Their food came and they started to eat. It was delicious.

When Spike dropped Applejack off, he gave her a kiss on the lips and Applejack returned it. When they broke away Applejack went through the door and waved to Spike before closing the door.

Spike smiled and went off to the castle. When he got there he saw Twilight at her desk.

"Hi Twilight, what are you doing?" He asked addressing the princess to look at him.

"I'm writing a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight replied turning back to continue writing.

Spike just nodded and went off to him room. When he was there he sat down on his bed and thought about Applejack.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had just gotten in her bed and was thinking about what had happened today. She had been on a date today! She couldn't believe it, she of all ponies, She had been on a date! Applejack smiled happily and went straight to sleep.

The next morning Applejack had gotten up and went downstairs to make breakfast. She got into the kitchen and decided to make flapjacks (apple pancakes). When she was done making them she went to the kitchen table and and sat down to eat.

When she was done she put her plate in the sink and went to do her daily routine.

While she was working, she was thinking about Spike. When she was done with her work she went into the barn, and got the apples that were in the back and put them in a cart, that she would take to the market today.

Finally she was done putting all the buckets of apples in the cart, she hooked herself in and made for the market. It was very busy.

Applejack finally made it to her stand, she stood behind it and waited for her first customer. After a few minuets she had a customer. It was a stallion with a cream coat, a brown mane and tail and a trio of horseshoes for his cutie mark. It was Caramel.

"Howdy Caramel, what can i do ya for?" Applejack asked with a smile.

"I would like a bucket of Apples please." Caramel replied.

"Sure." Applejack said as she got a bucket from the cart, "That'll be 15 bits please."

Caramel payed the bits and left. After he left Applejack waited for more customers.

After hours of selling, she finally had nothing else to sell, and it was nearly time for the market to close, so she hooked herself to the cart and walked home for a days rest.

When she got home she unhooked from the cart and pushed it in the barn to the back. After that she went into the house, went to her room and got in bed.

When she was in bed, and comfortable, she felt her eyes get heavy, she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
